Spottedleopard's Lesson
by honeyfrost11
Summary: Join the son of Ivypool and Tigerheart as he learns what it means to truly love someone and what lengths you will go to in order to show that love.
1. Chapter 1

_Spottedkit sat up in his nest and yawned._ The small spotted tom wriggled round and jabbed Sweetkit in the flank. "Come on, Sweetkit. I want to go explore," the dark tortoiseshell grumbled in annoyance and wrapped her tail tighter over her nose. Spottedkit shook his head and scrambled from the nest and padded out into the hollow. He narrowed his gaze against the cold, leaf-bare sunshine and scanned the camp. Sparkpaw was showing the older kits; Larkkit, Leafkit, Honeykit, and Twigkit some battle moves outside the apprentice den. "What do you want, kittypet?" Larkkit curled his lip in a sneer as Spottedkit settled next to Twigkit.

"I'm not a kittypet," Spottedkit growled, ears flat against his head.

"Well you might not be, but what about your father?" the black tom meowed. Spottedkit felt hot under his pelt, what the black apprentice said was true. No one in Thunderclan knew who his father was. Leafkit gave her brother a good swat and a hiss of warning.

"You don't have room to talk," Twigkit meowed. The fur along her neck began to bristle.

"Don't forget Alderpaw and I have kittypet blood, too" Sparkpaw reminded Larkkit..

"But you're different," Larkkit objected, "You're Firestar's kin,"

Spottedkit got to his paws, tired of listening to Larkkit's teasing and padded back to the nursery. Why did it matter so much that no one knew who his father was? He sat down in front of the nursery, heaving a weary sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Sweetkit blinked at him with her blue eyes.

"Larkkit," Spottedkit muttered.

"Don't let that annoying furball get to you," Sweetkit mewed good-naturedly. "We may not know who our father was, but Ivypool helped save all the Clans,"

Spottedkit looked at his littermate, the pride that shone for their mother warmed Spottedkit as well. His sister was right. He shouldn't let Larkpaw get under his fur.

"Besides we won't be sharing a den with him tonight,"

"Why not?" Spottedkit asked.

"Their apprentice ceremony is tonight at sunset," Sweetkit informed him.

"I wonder who their mentors will be," the spotted tom thought aloud.

"We'll find out tonight,"

The rest of the day passed quickly and while Twigkit gnawed on a mouse Spottedkit sat beside her, too excited to eat. "Who do you think their mentors will be, Twigkit?"

Twigkit looked at him with her golden gaze. "I know Honeykit wants Lionblaze and Leafkit wants Poppyfrost," she answered swallowing her bite of mouse.

"I hope Larkkit gets Cloudtail," Spottedkit muttered darkly.

"Larkkit isn't always that mean," Twigkit mewed gently.

Spottedkit rolled his eyes, "Maybe not to cats born into the Clan," he muttered.

Lilyheart soon padded over to inspect her kits; all three were perfectly groomed, except for a tuft of fur sticking up on Larkkit's head, which the queen licked flat."It's time," her blue eyes shone with love and pride.

"Are you three excited?" Ivypool asked as she slid out of the nursery with Sweetkit close behind.

"Of course," Larkkit answered smugly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting," Bramblestar yowled from the Highledge," Sweetkit nodded to the older kits before padding over to where Dovewing sat with Bumblestripe. Twigkit and Spottedkit followed.

"Now you three behave or I'll send you back to the nursery," Ivypool warned.

Spottedkit watched as Sparkpaw trotted over to sit beside Cherryfall. Cloudtail settled next to Brightheart, licking his mate's ear. The Clan elders; Graystripe, Millie and Purdy grouped together by the half-rocks. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Poppyfrost sat together by the fresh-kill pile. Once the Clan settled Bramblestar began to speak. "Three of our kits are ready to become apprentices," he beckoned Honeykit, Larkkit, and Leafkit forward. Honeykit seemed the calmest of the three, Larkkit kept shuffling his paws in anticipation and Leafkit's fur stood slightly on end. "From this moment, these three kits will be known as Leafpaw, Honeypaw and Larkpaw," Spottedkit fidgeted as he waited for the mentors to be announced. "Stormcloud you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will mentor Larkpaw," Spottedkit couldn't stop the purr rising from his chest when he saw annoyance flash across Larkpaw's gaze and his neck fur bristle. Twigkit flicked Spottedkit's ear with her tail tip in silent warning. "Stormcloud, you first came to us as a lost kittypet during the Great Flood and although you were not born in Thunderclan you have proven yourself loyal and faithful to your Clan. I trust you to pass on these qualities to Larkpaw," Larkpaw stepped stiffly forward to touch noses with his mentor and followed him to the edge of the circle.

"Serves him right," Spottedkit snorted.

Ivypool gave his ear a cuff. "Be quiet,"

Spottedkit turned his attention back to Leafpaw and Honeypaw. Leafpaw was paired with Fernsong and Honeypaw with Ambermoon.

"Leafpaw! Larkpaw! Honeypaw!" The Clan yowled as the sky turned from blood-red to a soft dark blue and the warriors of Starclan appeared in Silverpelt.

"Did you see Larkpaw's face when he received Stormcloud as his mentor," Spottedkit purred. "Maybe now he'll start respecting kittypets,"


	2. Chapter 2

_Spottedpaw pulled himself forward through the tall grass; a mouse nibbled on a seed about four tail lengths in front of him._ He was almost ready to pounce when a cat flashed past him. All he saw was a yellow tabby pelt, but before he could call out to the stranger a paw prodded him sharply, jerking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Sweetpaw standing over him. "Come on lazy bones," her golden gaze sparkled with laughter. "Squirrelflight wants to take you on a border patrol while Dovewing and I go hunting with Ivypool."

Spottedpaw got to his paws and shook the scraps of moss and bracken from his pelt. "I'm coming," he yawned and followed his sister.

"Good morning," Squirrelflight greeted them. Spottedpaw stood for a moment his dream still on his mind. Who had the yellow tabby cat been? Squirrelflight lightly swatted his ear pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry what?" he mewed.

Squirrelflight's green gaze narrowed for a moment. "I said, we are going to check the Shadowclan border. Are you ready?"

Spottedpaw shook himself then nodded. Squirrelflight turned and led the way into the territory. They passed Twigpaw and Cloudtail, both carried prey. "Good hunting?" Spottedpaw dipped his head in greeting.

"Yes, the prey is finally returning with the warmer weather," Twigpaw meowed around her squirrel.

"Come _on_ , Spottedpaw!" Sweetpaw called. Spottedpaw flicked his ears in annoyance. Why did Sweetpaw have to be such a pain in his tail.

"I guess I'll see you later," Spottedpaw said to Twigpaw. She nodded and padded into camp. Spottedpaw watched her go then bounded after his patrol.

"Why are you mooning over Twigpaw?" Sweetpaw teased as he caught up.

"She's just a friend," Spottedpaw meowed coolly. He didn't intend for his sister to know otherwise.

"Oh, come on." Sweetpaw rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way you look at her,"

"Keep up Spottedpaw," Squirrelflight called over her shoulder. Spottedpaw flicked his tail across his sister's muzzle and picked up his pace until he was beside his mentor.

"Do you think my father was a kittypet, Squirrelflight?" he whispered as they passed the abandoned Twoleg nest. Squirrelflight came to a stop gazing at him thoughtfully before sitting down in the shelter of some young ferns, wrapping her thick tail neatly over her paws. "What's bothering you?"

Spottedpaw shuffled his paws uneasily. "Larkpaw won't stop teasing me about who my father is. He constantly says I don't belong here because my father was a kittypet," he dug his claws into the ground to hide his anger.

Squirrelflight sat, her gaze thoughtful. "Why does it matter?" she finally asked. Her gaze and voice were calm. "I'm half-kittypet,"

Spottedpaw lashed his tail in frustration. "But your father was Firestar," he spat. Squirrelflight's gaze hardened; she opened her jaws to retort, but a terrified screech came from the direction of the Shadowclan border. "Sweetpaw!" he bolted through the undergrowth. Squirrelflight at his shoulder. The sounds of battle rang in his ears and the scent of Shadowclan hit the roof of his mouth. They burst onto the edge of a wide, grassy clearing. Spottedpaw spotted Sweetpaw pinned beneath a yellow she-cat who was raking her claws along the apprentice's spine. Dovewing was battling two warriors, a dark brown tabby tom with glowing amber eyes and a cream-furred she-cat. He couldn't see Ivypool, though. Rage streaked through Spottedpaw. Yowling, he launched himself across the clearing to Sweetpaw's aide. He leapt on top of the yellow she-cat and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. The Shadowclan warrior reared up with a yowl of shock and pain. Spottedpaw let go and landed in front of his sister, who crouched, trembling as blood flowed down her flank. "Get away from her," he snarled fluffing up his pelt and baring his teeth.

"Big words for a kit," the she-cat growled, crouching to spring.

"STOP!" a commanding yowl split the air. Spottedpaw looked past the enemy warrior at Squirrelflight, Ivypool had appeared as well. Ivypool shot between her kits and their attacker.

"Leave my kits alone!" Ivypool snarled, unsheathing her claws and raising her hackles.

"Your kits?" the dark brown tabby meowed as he shoved the cream-furred she-cat toward the Shadowclan border. The yellow she-cat stood nose to nose with Ivypool. "Sleekpaw! Back across the border, now!" the dark tabby ordered.

 _She's an apprentice!_ Spottedpaw thought in surprise. The yellow she-cat was so much larger than him. Sleekpaw shot him a contemptuous glare as she stalked back to the pine trees.

"Yes Tigerheart," Ivypool meowed, letting her hackles fall. Spottedpaw stared at the Shadowclan warrior, Ivypool had told Sweetpaw and himself stories about the brave Shadowclan warrior.

"Dovewing, what happened?" Squirrelflight's voice was calm, but her eyes blazed with anger. Spottedpaw looked at his aunt, blood dripped from a scratch above her eye and flowed from a wound on her flank.

"We caught Dawnpelt and Sleekpaw hunting on our territory. Tigerheart showed up after the fight broke out," Ivypool looked up from licking Sweetpaw's wounds. Dovewing looked at her. "Tigerheart was trying to pull Dovewing off of me," something passed over Dovewing's gaze that Spottedpaw couldn't read, but Ivypool relaxed.

Squirrelflight lashed her tail then turned to Tigerheart. "Rowanstar will hear about this," she meowed firmly. "Thank you Tigerheart for trying to stop the fight," the deputy signaled for her clanmates to begin the trek home. Ivypool nudged Sweetpaw to her paws, the dark tortoiseshell was bleeding heavily from wounds on her flanks.

"Thanks Spottedpaw," Sweetpaw sighed as she limped past her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_Spottedpaw ran his tongue along Twigpaw's flank._ A moon had passed since the skirmish with Shadowclan, but Spottedpaw still couldn't forget the look in Tigerheart's amber gaze when Ivypool revealed Spottedpaw and Sweetpaw were her kits. "You still thinking about Tigerheart?" Twigpaw asked gently. Spottedpaw nodded. He found comfort in Twigpaw's friendship. Excited squeals came from the nursery as Ashkit tumbled into the hollow, followed by Cinderheart. The gray tabby queen carried Whitekit by the scruff. Twigpaw got up and padded across the clearing to the nursery. Sighing, Spottedpaw followed. "It's good to see Ashkit and Whitekit out of the nursery," Twigpaw purred.

Cinderheart set the small white she-kit on her own tiny paws. Spottedpaw looked at Whitekit who returned his gaze with curiosity. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spottedpaw," the apprentice squeaked in surprise as Ashkit pounced on his tail, biting down with needle sharp teeth. Spottedpaw looked at the small gray tom. "That's my tail not a mouse," he gently tugged his tail free.

"Ashkit, it's rude to bite another cat's tail," Cinderheart mewed sternly, but her gaze shone with love.

"It's alright," Spottedpaw assured the queen. "Kits will be kits,"

He spotted Lionblaze padding across the clearing a heartbeat before his kits. "Lionblaze!" both kits mewed excitedly as they barreled into their father; knocking off him off his paws. Spottedpaw got to his paws and padded toward the fresh-kill pile where Ivypool was sharing tongues with Dovewing.

"Spottedpaw what's wrong?" Twigpaw meowed catching up to him.

He stopped and looked at her. "Nothing I need to speak with Ivypool"

"This is about your father isn't it," Twigpaw's tone wasn't questioning.

Spottedpaw nodded with a sigh. "I can't stand not knowing anymore," Twigpaw stroked his flank with the tip of her tail. "It's like a part of me is missing," he breathed in Twigpaw's sweet scent.

"I understand," she whispered gently. "I'll save some fresh-kill for you," Spottedpaw rubbed his muzzle against Twigpaw's cheek then bounded over to where his mother was sharing tongues with Dovewing.

"We need to talk," he mewed briskly.

"About," Ivypool swallowed her bite of mouse.

"My father,"

Ivypool stiffened casting a quick glance at Dovewing.

"He's old enough now. It is better he finds out from you," the pale gray she-cat meowed gently.

Ivypool hesitated for a few more heartbeats before getting to her paws. "Follow me," she instructed before padding to the thorn tunnel. Spottedpaw and Ivypool traveled silently through the forest, tension crackled between them and the air felt heavy with the approaching storm. They reached the abandoned twoleg nest just as rain began to fall. Spottedpaw shook out his pelt before settling on the cold stone floor of the abandoned nest. "What do you want to know?" Ivypool asked, her voice tense.

"Was my father a kittypet?" A flash of lightning illuminated the stone den.

"No," Ivypool answered. Spottedpaw opened his jaws to continue, but she cut him off. "He wasn't a loner or a rogue either,"

Spottedpaw blinked as the rain began falling harder, if he wasn't a kittypet or a loner or a rogue that meant his father was a warrior! But why wouldn't his mother tell him who? Then all the pieces fell into place; the absence of a father in Thunderclan, but the look of fatherly pride on Tigerheart's face last moon. "I'm half-clan?" Ivypool merely nodded, her gaze dark with grief and pain. Spottedpaw thrust his muzzle in his mother's face. "Tigerheart of Shadowclan is my father isn't he?" Ivypool didn't nod this time, but looked at him with grief stricken eyes. "NO!" Spottedpaw's yowl was drowned by the crash of thunder overhead. Seething with anger and resentment Spottedpaw pelted from the twoleg nest. The rain was coming down so hard now that his pelt was drenched in only a few short heartbeats. He could hear his mother calling after him, but didn't care. How could she do this to him? How could he face his Clanmates now? He ran until he thought his lungs would burst. Chest heaving, he collapsed beneath the Ancient Oak. How could Starclan allow this to happen? This thought filled his mind as he fell asleep, shivering, among the roots of the Ancient Oak.

It was moonhigh when Spottedpaw finally stumbled back into camp, his paws felt like stone and he was exhausted. Larkpaw, Honeypaw and Leafpaw sat guard with ears alert and eyes glowing with pride. Twigpaw paced back and forth in the middle of the camp, her sky-blue eyes dark with anxiety. Suddenly her gaze found Spottedpaw and she yowled in relief as she charged across the clearing. "Spottedpaw, you're safe!"

Ivypool and Squirrelflight appeared a few heartbeats later. Spottedpaw squeaked in surprise when his mother bowled him off his weary paws and covered him in fierce licks.

"Don't you ever run off like that again," she growled. Spottedpaw managed to wriggle free.

"Where have you been?" Squirrelflight asked. Spottedpaw couldn't read his mentor's gaze.

 _Is she angry with me?_ "I was sheltering from the storm beneath the Sky Oak," he answered aloud. Squirrelflight nodded, satisfied with his answer. Spottedpaw relaxed.

"Go get some rest. We are doing battle training tomorrow," Spottedpaw stumbled toward the apprentice den. Twigpaw supported his tired body with her shoulder.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"You missed the warrior ceremony," Twigpaw meowed. "Larkpaw, Honeypaw and Leafpaw are Larknight, Honeycloud and Leaffur now,"

"Is that why they were sitting guard?" Spottedpaw asked wearily. He sunk into his nest and allowed Twigpaw to groom his pelt. He allowed Twigpaw's voice and gentle strokes to lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Spottedpaw followed Squirrelflight, Dovewing, Stormcloud, Sweetpaw, Twigpaw into the forest. The Clan's youngest warriors joined them as well. Two moons had passed since Spottedpaw learned that he was half-Shadowclan and he still wasn't talking to Ivypool if he could help it. Now it was time for the apprentice's final hunting assessment and Bramblestar wanted pair hunting skills assessed. Squirrelflight stopped at the top of the ravine. "Okay Honeycloud will go with Sweetpaw and Dovewing, Leaffur go with Cloudtail and Twigpaw," a stone fell in Spottedpaw's belly. This meant that he was stuck hunting with Larknight! Larknight let out a growl of irritation as Squirrelflight told him he would be hunting with Spottedpaw. "They apprentices will decide where to hunt," Larknight rolled his eyes.

"Can't believe I'm taking orders from a kittypet," he grumbled. Spottedpaw ignored him. While it wasn't exactly ideal that his father was a Shadowclan warrior it was far better than having a kittypet as a father.

Squirrelflight turned to Spottedpaw, "Where will you and your partner hunt?"

Spottedpaw twitched his tail in thought. "There should be plenty of squirrels near the border with Windclan," he finally answered. Squirrelflight nodded in silent approval.

"We will meet here at sunset," she instructed. Spottedpaw stepped forward and touched his nose to Twigpaw's ear.

"Good luck," he whispered.

"You too," she purred.

Spottedpaw bounded after Larknight. "Do you plan on messing me up," he asked low enough that Squirrelflight wouldn't hear.

Larknight's gaze flashed indignantly. "I would never ruin any cat's assessment. Whether I like them or not,"

They hunted well as a team. They had caught four squirrels before the sun began to sink below the treetops. "That is enough," Squirrelflight mewed looking pleased. She picked up two of the squirrels. Larknight picked up one and Spottedpaw lowered his head to grasp the other when a rank stench hit the roof of his mouth.

"Fox!" he hissed, fluffing up his pelt and unsheathing his claws. Squirrelflight stopped and opened her mouth to say something when a screech tore through the forest. Spottedpaw took off in the direction it had come from without pausing a heartbeat. The first thought to come to his mind was of Twigpaw's safety. He could hear the thrumming pawsteps of Squirrelflight and Larknight behind him.

"We fight together," Larknight growled as they leapt over a fallen log. Spottedpaw grunted his agreement as he spotted the fox. A yellow tabby she-cat faced the fox, hissing and spitting defiantly even though she bore heavy wounds. _The cat from my dream!_ Spottedpaw remembered the dream he'd had during his first moon as an apprentice. _Why doesn't she just run?_ Spottedpaw thought. Then he spotted a tiny bundle of black and white fur trembling behind the yellow tabby. "She's protecting her kit!" Spottedpaw meowed aloud. Snarling, Spottedpaw rounded a clump of ferns and launched himself on top of the fox. He dug his claws into the mange pelt. The fox reared back trying to dislodge him. A flash of ginger caught his eye as Squirrelflight darted in, swiping at the fox with unsheathed claws. Larknight nipped at the fox's heels. The fox whipped his head round and snapped his jaws shut on Spottedpaw's foreleg. Spottedpaw yowled in pain and swiped his claws across the fox's muzzle, forcing it to drop him. Pain seared through his leg, but himself to his paws. Standing guard in front of the exhausted queen and her frightened kit. The fox was backing away, its yellow eyes flicking between the three Thunderclan cats. "Get out of here!" Spottedpaw snarled, baring his teeth. The fox turned and fled. Chest heaving as he fought for breath, Spottedpaw turned to the yellow tabby queen. She had collapsed onto her side and blood flowed heavily from the wound on her side. "We can't just leave her here," Spottedpaw mewed.

Squirrelflight nodded in agreement. "Can you carry her?" she looked at Larknight, the black tom had the least wounds. He nodded solemnly. Spottedpaw set about comforting the tiny black and white kit while his mentor helped Larknight get the yellow tabby onto his shoulders.

"I'll carry the kit," Spottedpaw lifted the small kit by the scruff, ignoring the pain in his leg.

The sun had set by the time the small patrol finally reached the thorn tunnel. Dovewing met them at the entrance. "Great Starclan! What happened,"

"Inside and fetch Jayfeather," Squirrelflight instructed as she helped Larknight maneuver the injured queen through the thorn tunnel and into the stone hollow. Spottedpaw followed close behind with the small she-kit.

"Look what Spottedpaw has," Whitekit squeaked. She began sniffing the scrap of fur, but Cinderheart quickly shooed her daughter away. "Bring her to the nursery," her tone was brisk. Spottedpaw limped after the warrior. "Sparkstorm has milk to spare, I'm sure she won't mind looking after her,"

Spottedpaw gently set the small she-kit down in Sparkstorm's nest. The kit's eyes fluttered open.

"Where is Sun?" she whimpered. "Where am I?" she began to tremble.

"Sun is hurt, but Jayfeather will make her better," Spottedpaw reassured the small black and white kit. "What's your name?" the kit burrowed against him, he bit back a hiss of pain as she brushed against his injured leg.

"Cloudy,"

"That's a nice name," Cinderheart meowed. "Sparkstorm here is going to look after you for now,"

Cloudy stumbled closer to Sparkstorm, collapsing against the orange tabby's warm belly. "Thanks Sparkstorm," Cloudy murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

" _From this moment on you will be known as Spottedleopard, Starclan honors your bravery and compassion and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan,_ " Bramblestar rested his chin on Spottedleopard' head and the new warrior licked his leader's shoulder.

"Sweetfoot! Spottedleopard! Twigtail!" the Clan yowled.

Spottedleopard felt like he would burst with pride as Ivypool padded to her kits. "I'm so proud of all of you," she purred. "And your father would be too," she added in an undertone to Spottedleopard.

The three new warriors took their posts in the middle of the clearing as the moon began to rise. His gaze fell on the trailing screen of brambles. _Please let Sun survive the night._

Spottedleopard fluffed his pelt against the chill as the sky above him turned milky white with dawn. Squirrelflight padded over from the warriors den. "Go get some rest," she mewed. Spottedleopard got to his paws with a grunt and padded toward the medicine den.

"Where are you going?" Twigtail yawned.

"To check on Sun," Spottedleopard answered. He gave his leg a quick lick. The wound still hurt. He limped into the medicine clearing.

"Morning Spottedleopard," Alderbark greeted him with a purr. "Do you need something to dull the pain of your leg?"

"No," Spottedleopard limped over to the nest where Sun lay. "How is she?" he whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping queen.

"She's weak from loss of blood," Alderbark meowed solemnly as he sat next to Spottedleopard.

Suddenly Sun jolted awake. "Cloudy!" she screeched in terror. "Where's my daughter!" she snarled trying to get to her paws. Alderbark placed a firm paw on Sun's shoulder. "Calm down," he mewed firmly, but gently. "Cloudy is sleeping in the nursery,"

"I want to see her," Sun demanded.

"I'll bring her," Spottedleopard dipped his head and limped quickly from the medicine clearing.

"Spottedleopard," Cloudy mewed sleepily. Sparkstorm lifted her head, gazing at the young warrior questioningly.

"I'm taking her to see her mother," he informed the drowsy tabby. Sparkstorm nodded before curling back up.

"We're going to see, Sun!" Cloudy squeaked happily. Spottedleopard nudged the small she-kit outside.

"Follow me," the short walk to the medicine clearing was taking too long though. Spottedleopard knew Cloudy was trying her best, but he scooped the kit up and trotted across the clearing. Once they were past the screen of brambles he set Cloudy down, allowing the she-kit to scamper to her mother's side. She buried herself against Sun's yellow tabby pelt. A loud purr rumbled in Sun's chest as she licked her daughter.

"Do you think Bramblestar will let them stay?" Spottedleopard asked in a whisper. Alderbark only shrugged then padded to his herb stores.

"Here, take these to ease the pain" he slid a leaf with two small black seeds on it to Spottedleopard. Now that he had checked on Sun and Cloudy the spotted warrior obediently lapped up the poppy seeds.

He lifted his head to see Twigtail standing over him. "Come on. Bramblestar has called a Clan meeting," Spottedleopard heaved himself to his paws, his leg felt stiff and he still felt exhausted.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" he asked Twigtail as they sat down.

"Ashkit and Whitekit are being apprenticed," Sweetfoot meowed.

"Cats of Thunderclan. Ashkit and Whitekit are ready to be apprenticed," Bramblestar's words were met with yowls of approval. Ashkit's light gray tabby pelt was fluffed up with excitement and his sister looked calm and collected, only the glimmer of her blue gaze betrayed her excitement. "From this moment on this young cat will be known as Ashpaw. Ambermoon you will mentor Ashpaw," the pale ginger she-cat padded forward, looking nervous. "I trust you will train Ashpaw well," the two touched noses. Spottedleopard noticed Sun had emerged from the medicine den with Cloudy. Bramblestar appointed Dewnose as Whitepaw's mentor. Once the Clan settled after welcoming the newest apprentices Bramblestar spoke once more. "You all remember the injured queen and her kit that Squirrelflight, Spottedleopard and Larknight rescued from a fox yesterday," murmurs of assent rose from the Clan. "We need to decide what to do with them,"

"I say we send them on their way," Larknight yowled. Spottedleopard whipped his head around to glare at the black tom. How could he say that after helping to rescue Sun and her daughter?

"We can't do that," Jayfeather snapped. "She has a kit,"

"Cloudy is barely a moon old," Alderbark added to his mentor's words.

"We have no clue where they're from and it is almost leaf-bare, we can't have extra mouths to feed," Larknight argued. Spottedleopard limped to sit with the queen. She was trembling. Whether from fear or rage, Spottedleopard couldn't tell.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

"You'd throw out an injured queen and her kit because you think she's a kittypet!" Twigtail snarled. Tension crackled in the air.

Spottedleopard quickly stepped forward, fearing a fight breaking out. "I think we should let Sun explain her situation before we decide anything," he called above the arguing. Bramblestar looked at the young warrior. Had he spoken out of turn? The Thunderclan leader nodded. "Go ahead," Spottedleopard encouraged the injured queen gently.

He settled on one side of Sun and Twigtail settled on the other. "I have always respected the Clans' way of life, admired it you might say. I used to live at the Horseplace, but I knew that the twolegs would take Cloudy if I stayed," she gazed fondly at her daughter who rubbed against Sun's legs. "My mate and I left a quarter moon before Cloudy was born. He had been hunting for me," angry growls came from some of the hot headed warriors, Larknight included.

"So you've been stealing prey," Larknight snarled, lashing his tail.

Twigtail and Spottedleopard bared their teeth in warning at the black warrior.

Spottedleopard quickly stepped forward, fearing a fight breaking out. "I think we should let Sun explain her situation before we decide anything," he called above the arguing. Bramblestar looked at the young warrior. Had he spoken out of turn? The Thunderclan leader nodded. "Go ahead," Spottedleopard encouraged the injured queen gently.

He settled on one side of Sun and Twigtail settled on the other. "I have always respected the Clans' way of life, admired it you might say. I used to live at the Horseplace, but I knew that the twolegs would take Cloudy if I stayed," she gazed fondly at her daughter who rubbed against Sun's legs. "My mate and I left a quarter moon before Cloudy was born. He had been hunting for me," angry growls came from some of the hot headed warriors, Larknight included.

"So you've been stealing prey," Larknight snarled, lashing his tail.

Twigtail and Spottedleopard bared their teeth in warning at the black warrior.

"I don't know where he got the prey from," Sun admitted. "But yesterday he didn't return, so I went looking for him," Sun began to tremble. "That was when I ran into that fox and Spottedleopard came to my aide. The next thing I knew I woke up in Jayfeather's den,"

The hollow was quiet. "See, told you she wasn't a kittypet," Twigtail stuck her tongue out at Larknight.

"Jayfeather," Bramblestar called. "How long until Sun is able to travel," Jayfeather scratched his ear thoughtfully. "She is doing well, but I'd like to keep her at least a moon to be safe,"

"How are her fighting skills," Bramblestar looked at Spottedleopard.

The young warrior blinked a moment, surprised his leader was addressing him directly. "She's pretty decent for a loner, but she was protecting her kit. I think she would make a good warrior with some training," Bramblestar nodded then addressed the Clan as a whole.

"Sun and Cloudy will stay and train with us," he bounded down the rock fall, stopping in front of Sun. "Sun, do you promise to honor the warrior code and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Something flashed across the yellow tabby's green gaze. "I do," she dipped her head.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Sunheart," Bramblestar rested his chin on top of her head. She licked his shoulder. Spottedleopard and Twigtail began to purr as some of the Clan greeted her.

"You can move into the nursery tonight with Cloudykit," Jayfeather mewed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Spottedleopard padded into camp with his hunting patrol._ They all felt put out at the small size of their catch for the day. "Spottedleopard," Squirrelflight called. He blinked at his former mentor surprised by how her normally glossy pelt seemed dull and hung from her frame. "Take those two shrews to the queens," Spottedleopard waved his tail to show he heard and padded to where Sunheart and Sparkstorm lay in the weak leaf-bare sunshine. Cloudykit tussled with Sandkit, Sparkstorm's daughter. The she-kit was smaller than Cloudykit, but played just as rough.

"Here you go," Spottedleopard set the fresh-kill down then sat beside the queens. 'Cloudykit seems to be doing well," Cloudykit had adjusted easily and quickly to Clan life in the past moon.

"Spottedleopard will you please be a Shadowclan warrior," Cloudykit asked with round green eyes.

"I don't think Spottedleopard has time, Cloudykit" Sunheart meowed. Cloudykit's shoulders sagged.

"I've got some time," Spottedleopard purred. He really enjoyed playing with the kits. Both she-kits gave squeals of delight and launched themselves at the warrior.

"You won't steal our prey," Sandkit yowled.

"Yeah you fox heart," Cloudykit nipped Spottedleopard' ear. The young warrior gently batted her away with a sheathed paw, a playful growl rumbled in his throat.

"All your squirrels will belong to Shadowclan," he hissed.

"Never!" Both kits pounced on him. Spottedleopard staggered dramatically before collapsing.

"I surrender," he wailed as white flakes began to fall. The kits stopped and watched in awe at the strange white flecks.

"What are they?" Cloudykit asked as a snowflake landed on her nose, she swiped her tongue over the snowflake and squeaked in surprise. "It's cold," Sparkstorm and Sunheart both twitched their whiskers in amusement.

"It's snow," Sparkstorm answered getting to her paws. "Come back into the nursery," she lifted Sandkit by the scruff. The pale ginger she-kit protested indignantly.

"Come along Cloudykit. We don't want you getting sick," Sunheart meowed, following Sparkstorm's lead. Cloudykit followed her mother obediently.

She looked back over her shoulder at Spottedleopard. "Thanks for playing with us, Spottedleopard nodded to the young she-kit.

"You're very good with the kits," Spottedleopard looked 'round at Twigtail's voice. The gray she-cat's golden gaze shone with amusement.

Spottedleopard shrugged his shoulders. "I enjoy playing with them,"

"Spottedleopard," Bramblestar padded over. The spotted tom dipped his head in a respectful greeting. "You are going to the gathering tonight along with Cloudtail, Twigtail, Sweetfoot, Dewnose, Whitepaw, Ambermoon and Ashpaw. Excitement coursed through Spottedleopard. This would be his first gathering as a warrior!

Spottedleopard trotted next to Twigtail, excitement made his paws feel light as feathers. This was Twigtail's second gathering since becoming a warrior, but her golden gaze still shone with eagerness. "I'm so excited!" Ashpaw yowled from up ahead where he traveled with Ambermoon. The silver light from the full moon turned his pelt silver.

"Remember to act like apprentices and not kits fresh out of the nursery," Ambermoon reminded her apprentice affectionately. The patrol came to a stop at the fallen tree that spanned the swift flowing channel of water between the island and the lake shore. Windclan was in the process of crossing and Spottedleopard noticed Twigtail's golden gaze following a ginger tom with white paws. _Why is she interested in Weaselfur?_

The scents of Riverclan and Shadowclan mingled with those of Windclan. "We're the last to arrive,"

"Spottedpaw!" A cat called. The spotted tom turned his head to see Breezeheart and Nightstep from Riverclan padding over.

"Greetings," he dipped his head respectfully to the older warriors. "It's actually Spottedleopard now,"

"That's great!" Breezeheart touched her nose to his ear.

"Congratulations," Nightstep dipped her head.

"It looks like the meeting is about to start," Sweetfoot pointed to the tall oak tree where the leaders addressed the Clans with her tail. Spottedleopard said goodbye to his friends and followed Twigtail back to the group of Thunderclan cats.

Bramblestar was the first to speak. "Thunderclan is doing well this leaf-bare, we have three new warriors; Spottedleopard, Sweetfoot and Twigtail," yowls of approval and congratulations rose around Spottedleopard, he ducked his head in embarrassment and noticed Weaselfur lick Twigtail's cheek. _There is something between those two!_ "The kits of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Whitepaw and Ashpaw are now apprentices and are here tonight," more yowls of congratulations. "Dovewing kitted a healthy she-kit a half-moon ago and named her Sandkit," Bramblestar sat down gesturing for the next leader to speak. Spottedleopard was a little surprised that the Thunderclan leader hadn't mentioned Sunheart or Cloudykit.

The news from the other Clans was pretty routine. Windclan chased off a fox that had tried to settle on their territory, Riverclan's senior medicine cat, Mothwing, joined the elders and Shadowclan's medicine cat, Littlecloud had taken Violetshadow as an apprentice. Spottedleopard noticed surprise and delight flash across Twigtail's gaze at the mention of her sister.

"It's about time," Cloudtail snorted. Spottedleopard shot the white tom a questioning look. "He's been Shadowclan's apprentice since I was a kit,"

Spottedleopard caught a glimpse of Shadowclan's senior medicine cat. The small tabby looked frail and already half-dead compared to his apprentice.

"I wonder what would happen if he died before Violetshadow learned everything she needed," Spottedleopard whispered. Cloudtail only shrugged as the gathering was brought to an end. Spottedleopard turned to say something to Twigtail, but the gray she-cat had disappeared.

"Hey, you coming?" Sweetfoot asked, prodding him in his flank.

"I'll catch up. I want to find Twigtail," his sister nodded and padded after their group.

 _I hope she isn't with Weaselfur_.

"Hey! Spottedleopard!" The young warrior looked over his shoulder and forced his fur to lie flat as his father approached. Tigerheart didn't know that Spottedleopard knew and the Thunderclan warrior intended to keep it that way. "Congratulations," the Shadowclan tom purred.

"Thanks," Spottedleopard said curtly. "I'm trying to find Twigtail,"

"I saw her with Weaselfur over there not too long ago," Tigerheart gestured to some nearby bushes.

"Tigerheart, you're being left behind!" A black and white Shadowclan she-cat called.

Tigerheart looked over his shoulder, amber gaze soft. "Coming Berryheart," he turned back to Spottedleopard. "Say hello to Ivypool for me,"

Spottedleopard shook out his pelt as his father bounded to Berryheart's side.

"He seems happy," Spottedleopard jumped at the sound of Twigtail's voice. He gave her pelt a sniff, curling his lip as he picked up Weaselfur's stench.

"What is going on between you and Weaselfur?" His tone was calm, but anxiety wriggled in his belly.

"Nothing we're just friends," Twigtail answered smoothly.

"See it stays that way," Spottedleopard warned darkly.

"I don't see how it is any of your business," Twigtail snapped. "Now come on we're being left behind," she whipped her tail across Spottedleopard's muzzle as she dashed on ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Spottedleopard hauled himself from his nest._ Sweetfoot was snoring gently in her nest, but Twigtail's nest was empty and cool. _She probably went to meet Weaselfur,_ Spottedleopard thought with a sigh and padded into the hollow. Twigtail had been sneaking out to see the Windclan tom for the past three moons. Sunheart was grooming Cloudykit while Sandkit looked on, jealousy in her pale green gaze.

"I can groom myself," Cloudykit protested indignantly.

"Today is a special day. You need to look your best for your ceremony," Sunheart mewed.

Spottedleopard was surprised by these words and joined Sunheart. "I can't believe Cloudykit is six moons old already," he shook his head in disbelief.

Cloudykit finally managed to wriggle free from her mother's grasp. "Yep! And I want you to be my mentor,"

Spottedleopard was touched by the kit's words. "That is up to Bramblestar," Cloudykit looked crestfallen. "But don't worry Bramblestar will choose well," he flicked the she-kit's ear with the tip of his tail. He turned his attention to Sunheart. "When is the ceremony?"

"At sunhigh," she ran a yellow paw over her ear.

"I'll be here," he dipped his head in farewell then padded over to Leaffur. "Hey have you seen Twigtail anywhere?"

"She went hunting," the tortoiseshell she-cat answered, "Oh there she is,"

Spottedleopard turned to see the gray she-cat entering the camp, dragging a rabbit. He let out a sigh of relief. _I guess she really was hunting_. "Thanks Leaffur," he trotted over to his best friend. "Good hunting?" He stopped in front of her.

Twigtail dropped her catch and purred. "Newleaf is almost here and the prey is beginning to run again," her golden gaze glowed with happiness. "I'm going to take this to the elders," she dragged the rabbit over to the half-rocks where Graystripe, Millie, Cloudtail and Brightheart were basking in the warm sunlight. Spottedleopard sat down and watched his best friend in confusion.

"I can understand why she's so happy," Spottedleopard looked up at Sparkstorm and tilted his head questioningly. "Mouse-brain," Sparkstorm shook her head. "She's expecting kits,"

Spottedleopard whipped his head round to look at Twigtail. The she-cat did look a little too plump and something told Spottedleopard that Weaselfur was the father of Twigtail's kits. "Good for Twigtail," he muttered darkly. It was almost sunhigh so he would have to wait until after Cloudykit's apprentice ceremony to confront Twigtail.

"Spottedleopard you will mentor Cloudypaw," Bramblestar yowled a while later. Spottedleopard just sat there and stared at his leader. Twigtail gave him a shove, he looked back at her; laughter shone in her golden gaze. Spottedleopard stumbled forward, his clanmates stepped aside to let him pass, but Larknight blocked his path and glared defiantly up at Bramblestar.

"Hold on a second. My littermates and I have been warriors moons longer than Spottedleopard," Bramblestar's gaze hardened and the cats closest shuffled away.

 _He's doing this because he thinks my father is a kittypet!_ Spottedleopard realized with a jolt.

"Larknight, step aside" Bramblestar ordered. "I believe Spottedleopard is the best cat to mentor Cloudypaw,"

An angry snarl ripped from Larknight's throat as he bared his teeth. "You would rather a kittypet train a kit than a wild-born warrior," his gaze flashed as he unsheathed his claws. Spottedleopard tensed waiting for the angry black tom to attack but it never came. "Fine Bramblestar, make Spottedleopard Cloudypaw's mentor," the black tom glared at Spottedleopard, his eyes tiny slits. "But you had better watch your step kittypet,"

The Clan watched the angry tom storm from camp and a tense silence hung over them all. Spottedleopard shook out his pelt and padded up to Cloudypaw. "Spottedleopard you have shown yourself to be kind and loyal," Bramblestar continued. _Would a loyal warrior hide the fact that his best friend is carrying the kits of an enemy warrior?_ "Your mentor was Squirrelflight and she trained you well. I know you will be a fine mentor to Cloudypaw," Spottedleopard touched noses with his apprentice and felt glad to see her gaze brighten as her Clan greeted her by her new name.


	8. Chapter 8

_Spottedleopard padded into camp with Cloudypaw; prey swung from both their jaws._ Greenleaf had finally returned and prey was running in earnest. Twigtail was stretched out in front of the nursery, her belly swollen with Weaselfur's kits. Spottedleopard had confronted her and she was completely honest and open with him. Against his better judgement he agreed to not tell anyone the truth. They placed their catch on the growing fresh-kill pile. "You did great today, Cloudypaw" the black and white apprentice puffed up her chest proudly.

Ambermoon called over from beside the thorn tunnel. "Hey, Spottedleopard do you and Cloudypaw want to join a border patrol with me, Ashpaw and Mousewhisker?" The light gray tabby apprentice was pacing back and forth and Mousewhisker sat beside Ambermoon.

Spottedleopard looked at his apprentice, her day had already been really busy. Before hunting they had done battle training. "What do you think? Do you have enough energy for a border patrol?"

"You bet!" Cloudypaw gave a little bounce.

"Sure Ambermoon," Spottedleopard called and led his apprentice over. He marveled at the fact she still had energy to burn. Ambermoon led the patrol out into the woods followed by Ashpaw then Mousewhisker, Cloudypaw and Spottedleopard brought up the rear.

"Bramblestar wants us to check the Windclan border. There have been some scents on our side of the border," Ambermoon informed Spottedleopard. Unease twinged in Spottedleopard's belly. Could Twigtail and Weaselfur have been careless lately?

"It's going to be great having kits underpaw again," Mousewhisker said to Ambermoon. The pale ginger warrior nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how many kits Twigtail will have," Cloudypaw meowed as they reached the stream that marked the Windclan border. Spottedleopard tuned out his Clanmate's ramblings and scented the air. Twigtail's warm, sweet scent bathed his tongue, but to his horror he realized it was mingled with Weaselfur's!

"I can smell Windclan," Cloudypaw announced.

"Why do I smell Twigtail's scent with it, though?" Ashpaw asked sniffing the air.

Unease dropped into Spottedleopard's stomach like a heavy stone as Ambermoon and Mousewhisker glanced at him suspiciously.

"Maybe she wanted to stretch her legs," he said a little defensively.

Ambermoon merely shrugged, marked the border then padded on in the direction of the lake. Spottedleopard let out a silent sigh of relief. He would have to talk to Twigtail and tell her to be more careful.

Excitement crackled in the air when the patrol returned near sunset. Sparkstorm bounded across the clearing, her eyes glowing. "Twigtail kitted. She had a she-kit," Spottedleopard hurried across the clearing to check on his best friend. He nearly knocked Jayfeather off his paws in his haste.

"Is Twigtail alright?"

Jayfeather nodded curtly. "She and the kit are both doing fine," he trotted to his den.

Spottedleopard squeezed into the nursery, he spotted Twigtail washing the tiny she-kit. The kit was ginger with white paws! _Why did her kit have to look exactly like Weaselfur?_ He groaned silently. "She looks just like her father," Spottedleopard whispered to Twigtail; too low for anyone else to hear. She looked up at Spottedleopard with concern. "But I will love her as if she was my own. I have always loved you Twigtail," Twigtail began purring gratefully. "What will you name her?"

"Flamekit,"

"That is a good strong name," he purred.


	9. Chapter 9

_Spottedleopard landed on his side with a dull thud,_ struggling for breath with Cloudypaw on top of him. "Okay get off you great lump," he growled good-naturedly. He panted for breath as he struggled to his paws. "That was very good," he praised his apprentice as he shook out his pelt.

"Thanks Spottedleopard," Cloudypaw purred. "Can we go hunt?" She gave her black and white pelt a few swift licks. It seemed to Spottedleopard that his apprentice enjoyed hunting more than battle training, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Alright," Spottedleopard nodded and let his apprentice lead. She led the way to the Windclan border, but stopped suddenly with her ears pricked and tail sticking straight up. "What is it?" Spottedleopard asked scenting the air. A heathery scent bathed his tongue and the fur along his neck rose. "Windclan," he growled. "Come on we have to warn Bramblestar," he spun around and charged back toward camp, confident that Cloudypaw was following hot on his heels. They burst into camp, panting and chests heaving from their run. He scanned the camp for his leader. He spotted Bramblestar sharing fresh-kill with Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and Larknight. "Bramblestar," he called hurrying to the dark brown tabby. "Cloudypaw and I picked up Windclan scent on our side of the border upstream from the Ancient Oak," Cloudypaw nodded in confirmation. She kneaded the earth beneath her paws anxiously.

"Of course you'll find Windclan scent at the Windclan border," Larknight jeered, rolling his eyes.

"These scents were about a tree-length inside the border," Cloudypaw snapped at the black tom. Spottedleopard rested his tail tip on her shoulder.

"Okay calm down," Bramblestar told the apprentice gently then turned his attention to Spottedleopard; by now several more cats had gathered around them. Including Flamekit and Twigtail. Flamekit was growing quickly and was wiry for kit only a moon old.

"I picked up the scent of three different cats. All toms," Spottedleopard informed his leader.

"Could you identify which cats?" Bramblestar asked calmly.

Spottedleopard opened his jaws to respond, but Twigtail beat him to it. "Onestar, Harespring and Weaselfur,"

The Clan leader, Cloudypaw and Spottedleopard stared at her. "How do you know?" Cloudypaw asked.

"Because we are here,"

Spottedleopard and Cloudypaw spun around in surprise to see the Windclan leader and deputy in the Thunderclan camp with Flamekit's father. Weaselfur just stared at Twigtail and Flamekit, Spottedleopard moved in front of his mate and daughter. "What are you doing here?" He growled. Sparkstorm and Sweetfoot took up positions on either side of Spottedleopard and unsheathed their claws.

"You have something of Windclan's," Onestar meowed coolly. Bramblestar padded forward, his tabby pelt smooth and gaze curious.

"I am certain we have nothing of yours," he replied. Weaselfur padded forward his gaze still fixed on Twigtail.

"That's close enough rabbit-breath," Spottedleopard growled.

"I have come for my daughter," the ginger tom meowed. Yowls of confusion rose from the Clan. "Flamekit should be a Windclan warrior,"

Twigtail began to tremble behind Spottedleopard. "Flamekit is not your kit!" Sparkstorm snarled. The Clan voiced their agreement taking up positions around Twigtail and Flamekit, their pelts bristling.

 _Would they be so quick to protect them if they knew the truth?_ Spottedleopard wondered sadly.

"We will give you until the gathering to decide. If you refuse we will fight," Onestar meowed.

"We'll be ready," Spottedleopard mewed firmly.

The Clan watched the Windclan trio leave the camp. "Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Lionblaze, go make sure they don't hunt on the way back," Bramblestar ordered. The three toms left immediately. Once they were gone Spottedleopard rubbed against Twigtail trying to comfort her.

"Was that ginger tom really my father?" Flamekit whispered. Spottedleopard turned to Bramblestar while Twigtail tried to reassure their daughter. "We need to talk," he mewed grimly. Bramblestar exchanged a quick glance with Squirrelflight then led the way up to his den.

 _What will he do?_ Spottedleopard wondered anxiously.


	10. Chapter 10

Bramblestar settled comfortably in his nest and Squirrelflight sat beside him, wrapping her thick tail around her paws. "Go on," Bramblestar meowed. The dark brown tabby sounded tired. Spottedleopard hesitated, but saw encouragement in Squirrelflight's gaze. It's almost like she knows what I'm going to say.

"I am not Flamekit's father," he mewed. "Weaselfur is,"

There was a long silence, Twigtail trembled next to Spottedleopard. He pressed against his mate. "Is this true, Twigtail?" Bramblestar broke the silence.

"Y-yes," Twigtail stuttered. Bramblestar fixed his gaze on Spottedleopard.

"Did you know?"

Spottedleopard looked at his mate then took a deep breath. "I had my suspicions," he began. "She would be gone from her nest before the dawn patrol. She always hung out with Weaselfur at gatherings," Spottedleopard paused a moment. "When I learned that she was expecting kits I confronted her and she told me the truth. I promised Twigtail I would love and raise Flamekit like she was my own,"

"So you agreed to lie to your Clan, leader and deputy to protect Twigtail and Flamekit," Bramblestar sighed. Spottedleopard couldn't read the expression in his leader's gaze so he hung his head.

"Yes, Bramblestar,"

"Spottedleopard" The young warrior looked up and was surprised to see understanding in the depths of Bramblestar's gaze. "I admire your loyalty to your mate, it reminds me of Squirrelflight's extreme loyalty to Leafpool above all others," the Clan deputy shuffled her paws uncomfortably. Spottedleopard inhaled sharply. Were they off the hook? "You won't be punished,"

Spottedleopard relaxed, but Twigtail remained stiff beside him. "Will you send Flamekit away?" Her golden gaze shone with anxiety.

"No of course not," Squirrelflight answered, shocked. "A kit belongs with its mother's Clan,"

"I know the Clan will defend Flamekit with their lives," Bramblestar assured her. Twigtail relaxed with a sigh of relief. I would die to protect my daughter! Spottedleopard thought fiercely.

The full moon floated over the Thunderclan camp, bathing it with its silver light. Spottedleopard sat next to Sweetfoot. "Tonight's the night," his sister mewed.

Spottedleopard felt nervous about what would happen at the gathering. How would Windclan react when Bramblestar refused their demands?

Twigtail slipped out of the nursery and padded up to Spottedleopard. Flamekit was already asleep in the nursery. "Tell me what happens and be careful," Twigtail whispered anxiously.

Spottedleopard licked her ear. "Don't worry everything will be fine," he murmured.

"Spottedleopard you ready?" Bramblestar called. Giving his mate one last reassuring lick he trotted to his leader's side. Cloudypaw and Sunheart would be joining them at the gathering tonight, Sparkstorm caught his eye from where she stood beside Sandpaw. Spottedleopard could tell the orange tabby wanted to speak with him. Bramblestar gave the signal to leave and led his Clan through the thorn tunnel. Cloudypaw and Sandpaw bounded ahead, excitement giving them restless paws. Spottedleopard slowed to walk with Sparkstorm. "Cloudypaw is turning into a fine warrior," the orange tabby said casually.

"At least there won't be a battle over her," Spottedleopard sighed.

Sparkstorm's tail drooped slightly. "Do you really think Windclan will fight over Flamekit?"

"I know I will," Graystripe growled. Spottedleopard jumped, surprised by the gray elder's intensity. Millie rested the tip of her tail on her mate's shoulder.

"You're thinking about Stormfur and Feathertail aren't you,"

Spottedleopard suddenly understood and couldn't stop the purr rising in his throat. "I'm sure Twigtail would appreciate that Graystripe," he nuzzled the elder affectionately.

Thunderclan was the last to arrive. "Remember you two," Spottedleopard called to Cloudypaw and Sandpaw, "There's a truce tonight. No fighting,"

Cloudypaw dipped her head and padded over to a group of apprentices with Sandpaw close behind. Spottedleopard scanned the crowd, his pelt began to bristle when he spotted Larknight talking to Weaselfur and Gorsetail at the edge of the small, moonlit clearing. The black tom's gaze shone with malice.

"Sparkstorm," he hissed at the orange tabby, "We've got a problem," he gestured to the spot where Larknight was talking to Weaselfur and Gorsetail. Sparkstorm's gaze darkened when she saw the malice in Larknight's gaze..

"We must tell Bramblestar," she growled.

Rowanstar stood up on his branch and called the gathering to order. Spottedleopard lashed his tail in frustration then sat down next to Sparkstorm. Rowanstar invited Bramblestar to speak first. "Thunderclan has been blessed this greenleaf. Twigtail kitted a healthy she-kit," happy yowls filled the air. "I know Flamekit will grow into a strong and loyal Thunderclan warrior," Bramblestar fixed Onestar with a firm gaze.

Murmurs of confusion rippled through Riverclan and Shadowclan while the cats from Windclan bristled and growled. Onestar dipped his head respectfully, but his eyes glittered with malice. The gathering wrapped up without incident. Spottedleopard hurried to his leader's side with Sparkstorm.

"Bramblestar we must leave now," Spottedleopard meowed urgently. "I think Twigtail is in danger," Bramblestar nodded and set a quick pace toward Thunderclan's camp.


	11. Chapter 11

_Spottedleopard raced alongside Sparkstorm, the orange tabby matched his stride with ease._ "I hope we aren't too late," he puffed. Sounds of battle rang through the night air. "Windclan is attacking!" Spottedleopard yowled. He was the first to reach the camp, he skidded to a halt. The hollow was filled with screeching cats. He spotted Twigtail through the flying fur and heaving bodies of his fighting Clanmates. His mate was grappling with a very pale gray and white she-cat. _Gorsetail!_ He charged across the clearing, weaving around flailing knots of fur. He launched himself on top of the Windclan warrior and dug his claws into her pelt before clamping his jaws shut on her ear. The Windclan she-cat yowled and rolled over in an attempt to dislodge Spottedleopard. The spotted tom leapt away with practiced ease landing neatly beside his mate. "Go protect our daughter!" He ordered fiercely as he lashed out at Gorsetail. Twigtail struggled to her paws, blood flowed from a wound on her neck leaving a trail of blood. Sweetfoot appeared by Spottedleopard's side. The two siblings matched each other blow for blow, keeping back any Windclan warrior dumb enough to come near. Thunder crashed overhead and rain began to pound the fighting cats in the hollow.

"Retreat!" Gorsetail yowled. The Windclan warriors fled. Berrynose, Dovewing, Ivypool, Lionblaze and Squirrelflight chased after the intruders. The warriors of Thunderclan yowled in triumph.

"Spottedleopard!" The spotted tom turned at the sound of his daughter's frightened voice. The ginger she-kit stumbled toward him covered in blood. "Something's wrong with Twigtail," Spottedleopard pushed his way into the nursery, the scent of blood was so strong it made him gag. He hurried to where Twigtail lay sprawled.

"Twigtail," he mewed, licking her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Spottedleopard," she sighed, her breath growing shallow. "Is Flamekit safe?"

"Yes, just hang on. Alderbark will patch you up," Spottedleopard rubbed his muzzle against her cheek.

Twigtail purred weakly. "I'm afraid I'm going to Starclan, my love." She strained to lift her head and lick Spottedleopard on the nose. "Take care of our daughter," she lay her head back down.

"No Twigtail," Spottedleopard clawed at the moss as the light left his mate's golden eyes forever. He lifted his head a let out a keening wail to express his grief. His heart felt like it was torn in two and would never mend. Licking his mate around the ears he stumbled from the nursery, the sky was milky white with dawn. Sweetfoot and Sparkstorm hurried to his side, their gazes glowed with grief and despair at the loss of their clanmate. "Twigtail hunts in Starclan now," he sighed raggedly. Flamekit began wailing. Spottedleopard hurried to her and began covering her with licks.

Cloudypaw padded up to him, a scratch ran along her flank and blood crusted one of her ears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, pressing against Spottedleopard. He looked at his apprentice and licked her ear in thanks, then his gaze found Larknight. The black tom was just padding into camp, his pelt sleek and unruffled. _He's responsible for this!_

"What happened?" Larknight's gaze was wide with fake concern.

Snarling, Spottedleopard threw himself at the black tom. Voicing his rage and grief. Spottedleopard ripped out clumps of Larknight's fur. The black tom heaved upward throwing Spottedleopard off. Larknight sliced Spottedleopard's nose. The blow stung, but Spottedleopard was too angry and grief stricken to notice as he bit down on Larknight's foreleg, satisfaction filling him as Larknight yowled with pain and his blood gushed into Spottedleopard's mouth. Teeth met in Spottedleopard's scruff as one of his clanmates pulled him off of Larknight. "It's your fault," Spottedleopard snarled as Sparkstorm released him. Spottedleopard launched another attack on the black tom, but was knocked aside by Lionblaze who blocked his path. Sparkstorm knocked Spottedleopard's paws out from under him and promptly sat on him.

"Enough!" Bramblestar yowled as he limped forward. "It is not Larknight's fault," the Thunderclan leader's gaze blazed with anger.

Spottedleopard stopped struggling and glared at his leader. "How do you think Weaselfur learned about Flamekit before you even announced her birth at the gathering!?" Spottedleopard snarled. He saw Twigtail's body being carried out of the nursery. More cats gathered around Spottedleopard. "Larknight was talking to Weaselfur and Gorsetail tonight at the gathering and it was Gorsetail who was attacking the nursery when we arrived,"

"Sandpaw and I overheard him," Cloudypaw called.

"And how come he wasn't in the battle even though he attended the gathering?" Sweetfoot limped to Spottedleopard's side.

"Now that they mention it, Bramblestar," Squirrelflight mewed slowly. "I don't recall seeing Larknight after we reached the gathering or on the way home,"

Larknight realized he was in trouble and began to back away, Spottedleopard saw the fear in Larknight's eyes.

Bramblestar turned to the black tom. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Larknight mewed calmly. "I think Thunderclan has enough half-breeds and former kittypets and half-kittypets," Cloudtail, Millie, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Stormcloud, Sunheart and Cloudypaw all bristled at the tom's words. "I couldn't stand the fact that a kittypet," he glared at Spottedleopard, "Received an apprentice before I did. A kittypet was trained by the Clan deputy and I was trained by a soft-bellied kittypet pretending to be a warrior,"

 _I have had enough of this!_ Spottedleopard thought fiercely. He batted Sparkstorm away and got to his paws. "Do you know what is so sad, Larknight," he mewed quietly, meeting the black tom's gaze. "You _think_ you were passed up by a kittypet, but do you know what? I'm not a kittypet, half or otherwise. My father is Tigerheart of Shadowclan" surprised murmurs rippled around at his words. He spotted Ivypool and saw pride shining in her dark blue gaze. "It took me a long time to realize and understand that love doesn't know boundaries, if you love someone and I mean truly love someone you won't care what Clan they are from. If it wasn't for half-clan cats we wouldn't be here today," he fixed his gaze on Lionblaze. "New blood makes a Clan stronger. I may have lost my one love and my mate today and she may have given birth to a half-clan kit, but Flamekit is _my_ daughter and if you lay one claw on her I will shred you," yowls of approval rose around Spottedleopard. He straightened his shoulders and limped to where Flamekit lay next to Twigtail's body. _I will protect you, Flamekit!_ He vowed.


End file.
